G Gundam Gaiden
by Deathwing Omega
Summary: Set 40 years after G Gundam, this story tells what happens during the 23rd Gundam Fight. R/R, Plz.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, even though I wish I did.

G Gundam Gaiden

"We are approaching the Earth, Miss Sado. Please remain seated until we have successfully entered Earth's atmosphere." Said the captain. Minako Sado, Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, nodded. She felt it best not to say anything, lest she lose her lunch. She hated spaceships, not just because she had motion sickness, but because she hated the feeling of helplessness. She had always felt most comfortable in battle, where she was the master of her fate. Minako wished they would hurry up and get to Neo Japan.

Minako brushed her long, blonde hair out of her eyes. She couldn't wait for the start of the 23rd Gundam Fight. Ever since she was a child, Minako had wanted to be a Gundam Fighter. Now, her dream had come true. The hopes of the Neo Japan colony went with her to Earth. She would be sure not to disappoint them. 

A slight jolt shook her out of her reverie. The ship had entered the atmosphere and was closing in on Tokyo. The ship settled down on the Tokyo airstrip. Minako was first out the door, followed by the captain. A number of airport officials approached to help with the unloading process. Minako squinted, her blue eyes struggling to see through the nighttime fog. The spaceships cargo bay opened, revealing the pride and joy of Neo Japan: the Samurai Gundam. It was equipped with full samurai armor, including a helmet and a long katana. Only the face was exposed. The Samurai Gundam was set on the ground. Minako climbed into the cockpit, and initiated the command system startup. The Gundam would be functional within the hour, but Minako would have to wait until her crew arrived in the shuttle tomorrow before she could go into battle. Minako looked up into the starry sky and could see the red glows where other Gundams were arriving, all ready to fight for the glory of their respective countries. It was a long road to victory, but Minako was sure that with the power of Samurai Gundam, Neo Japan would come out on top.

(Preview of next episode)

Everybody, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Samurai Gundam's crew arrives from the Neo Japan colony, and not a moment too soon! Neo China's Drunken Gundam and it's pilot, Lee Chang, a master of drunken boxing, arrive in Tokyo to challenge Samurai Gundam to a Gundam Fight! Can Minako defeat this perilous foe? The next episode of G Gundam Gaiden:

****

Explosive First Battle!


	2. Episode 2: Explosive First Battle!

G Gundam Gaiden

Episode 2

****

Explosive First Battle!

It was morning, and Minako was in the middle of her early morning workout in Samurai Gundam. She was in the Gundam Fight arena that was located outside of Tokyo. The arena had been constructed so that Gundam Fighters could battle and not worry about damaging the city. Minako had put herself through a rigorous four hour warm-up to test Samurai Gundam's skills, and she was sweating beneath the mobile trace system. Minako paused for a moment to catch her breath, and then began another round. All over the world, Gundam Fights were starting up, and Minako longed to be in a real battle, instead of just practicing. But, her crew still hadn't arrived, and she couldn't leave without them.

Suddenly, a message came in over the Gundam's communication system. 

"Hey Minako, don't push yourself to hard." It was a member of her crew, Takato Saki. The other member, Atsuka Tomino, was waving at Minako from the back seat of the hover transport. Minako turned, and saw that her crew was approaching her. Minako was glad to see them, but slightly annoyed that they took so long to arrive. 

"Its good to see you guys again." Said Minako. "And I see you brought the transport. Let's load up Samurai Gundam."

Later, after Minako had washed up, she and the crew were at a fancy restaurant eating lunch. As usual, Takato stuffed himself, but Atsuka instead turned to more important matters.

"So, what's the plan, Minako? Where are we headed?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking we would move west to challenge Neo China's gundam first. Then, we could continue west, fighting any gundam we encounter." Replied Minako. Atsuka nodded in agreement. Just then, a tall stranger approached the their table.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Minako Sado?" Asked the man. He had dark hair, and looked to be Chinese. Minako stood. 

"I am Minako. Who might you be?"

"My name is Lee Chang. I am the Gundam Fighter for Neo China. I have come to challenge you to a Gundam Fight."

"I accept." Said Minako, without hesitation. "Meet me at the arena outside the city in an hour."

"Excellent." With that, Lee turned and strode out the door. Minako smiled. At last, she would see some action.

On the way to the arena, Minako used the transport's computer to look up the data on Lee Chang. He was a master of drunken boxing, and piloted the Drunken Gundam. He had already won in a match against Neo Mongolia. According to the computer, the Drunken Gundam had won its fight in less than a minute, without ever taking a hit. Chang was an accomplished fighter, and made it to the finals in the previous Gundam Fight. . What impressed Minako the most, however, was that Lee Chang bore the Shuffle crest of the Black Joker. He would be a difficult opponent, but Minako loved a challenge.

When the transport reached the arena, it was already filled with fans. They cheered loudly when Minako entered the arena. Minako entered the cockpit of Samurai Gundam and initiated the mobile trace system. As the tight suit stretched over her, Minako remembered why this was the part she hated most about being a Gundam Fighter. The damn thing was uncomfortable, and it took forever to get it on. Finally, her white-and-red mobile trace system was on, and tried out a few punches to make sure she had a good connection. Just then, the Drunken Gundam entered the arena. The Drunken Gundam was quite a sight to behold. It had a bright red face, with two yellow spine-like protrusions coming out of either side of its head. The arms were yellow, with vibrant red stripes. The legs were similarly colored. The only part of the gundam that was white was the area around the cockpit. In one hand, the gundam clutched what looked like a bottle of liquor. Lee had already donned his mobile trace system.

"Shall we begin, Neo Japan?"

"Let's do it. GUNDAM FIGHT!"

"READY!"

"GO!!"

Samurai Gundam lunged forward, attempting to tackle Drunken Gundam. Drunken Gundam deftly sidestepped the attack, and countered with a swift chop to the back of Samurai Gundam's head. Minako cried out in pain, almost losing consciousness. She turned to face her foe, and was met by a flurry of punches and kicks. The blows left her dazed, and Chang took the chance to trip her. Samurai Gundam landed hard on its back. Lee brought his foot down, intending to stomp on Samurai's head. Minako rolled to avoid the attack, and not a moment too soon. She leapt to her feet, drawing out her katana as she did so. She cut downward, meaning to cleave Drunken Gundam's head in two. Suddenly, her blade stopped. Drunken Gundam had activated the beam saber concealed within its liquor bottle. Minako pressed her attack, driving Drunken Gundam back. She wanted to keep pressuring him until he lost his balance, but try as she might, she couldn't do it. Suddenly, she got an idea. She leapt back a short distance. As expected, Chang charged forward, brandishing the bottle/beam saber. Her movements were blurred as she ducked under the beam and aimed her sword for the bottle, piercing the beam generator inside. Samurai Gundam used its thrusters to fly back a safe distance.

The beam saber fizzled and died, and before Chang could react, the beam generator overloaded, exploding in a burst of light. When the smoke cleared, Drunken Gundam was still standing, but it had sustained heavy damage. Its left arm had been completely destroyed, and the gundam's armor was cracked in numerous places. Lee's voice came in over Minako's comm system.

"A very clever move, Neo Japan. I underestimated you. But, lets see how you stand up against this!"

Drunken Gundam raised its remaining hand, and it began to glow. "FLAMING FIST OF FURY!!!" Shouted Lee. The gundam's hand burst into flame. Drunken Gundam charged Samurai Gundam. Minako used the last of Samurai Gundam's energy to activate her super mode. Samurai Gundam glowed with a blinding light. Samurai Gundam turned gold. The katana was empowered with the energy of the gundam. Minako met the Drunken Gundam's super mode with hers. 

"AAAHHH!!!!" Minako cried as she swung her blazing katana. Lee tried to stop to attack with his burning fist, but the blade cleaved right through it, slicing off Drunken Gundam's other arm. Drunken Gundam fell back, then collapsed. Samurai Gundam's super mode faded, and Minako stuck the katana into the ground, leaning on it to stand. Though she had incapacitated her enemy, she lacked the strength to finish him off. 

"It looks like this battle is a draw." Said Minako.

"Yes, but the true victory is yours. You are a worthy opponent, Minako Sado. I look forward to our next battle." Said Lee.

"As do I, Lee Chang." Minako Replied. Both gundams crews were approaching. Minako wanted to get her gundam repaired as soon as possible, so she could begin seeking out new opponents. With fighters like Lee Chang out there, Minako would have her work cut out for her.

(Preview of next episode)

Everybody, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Minako journeys to Neo Russia, to challenge the Czar Gundam! But, the gundam is too powerful, and Minako is defeated. She must master a new technique if she is going to defeat the Czar Gundam. Can she do it? The next episode of G Gundam Gaiden:

****

Secret of the Flame


End file.
